Nonambar News: Self Determination - Now and forever.
Self Determination - Now and forever. In a large auditorium at the Avalon School of Economics the Duke of Hastiga, Edward Bradley, spoke on behalf of a new leave campaign called Leave.Hastiga, a fast growing campaign that has attracted funding from people across the state. Here is his speech: Originally posted by Duke Edward Bradley: Hastigans, you may have seen the polls today, but if you’ve not let me enlighten you. We’re ahead! We’re moving forward as vast amounts of Hastigans stand with us on the march to leave the Falleen Empire. Polls showing us with 57 percentage points. Let me first off start by commenting that these predictions are promising, any progress is good progress, but let me tell you why. At a National Falleen Federal election Hastiga consistently votes against the majority of other Falleen States. They’re right wing, they oppose Hastigan ideals and Hastigan values that the state should provide support for those who fall back in life. It is we Hastigans who propose and support these ideas, but they never quite materialised within the rest of the Empire. By achieving this progress we’re moving closer to the prospect of self-determination. Where we can choose who we want in government without being forced to accept something else on the basis of beliefs that are not our own. Where we can reject the principles that parties like UKIP stand for and instead implement the policies that we wish to see. That is why all progress is good progress. '' ''By leaving the Falleen Empire we may achieve that right to self-determination. By leaving the Falleen Empire we will possess that freedom to choose a government that believes in the same principles that we agree with. Self determination - Now and forever. What an exciting prospect. '' ''Although there are other arguments we must address. It was recently stated Hastiga makes up just a small percentage of the Falleen population, a fact. Undeniable. However, what is also undeniable is that our Island nation possesses the economic ability to stand on our own two feet. To strive forward knowing that we’re a productive people, we are a capable nation. Let me tell you this, Hastiga is responsible for 17% of Falleen exports. That is astounding that our Island nation makes so much, but is so irresponsibly and incorrectly told it cannot be an economic power. Nonsense! Hastiga makes 18% of Falleen farming/agriculture products, Hastiga makes up 17% of precious metal mining and 17% of clothing production. We maintain a strong and stable economic position because we export so many products. Our trading partners require our products, they will be asking to trade with Hastiga, not attempting to prevent trade. Don’t believe the lies, believe the truth. That we are a strong economic power. The second largest state economy in Falleentium. All these factors disagree with the rantings and ravings of our opposition, and all these factors urge us to vote leave and take back control. Category:The Imperial Constitution